Chapter One L ( Anime Warriors Among Us )
Chapter One L L: Hold your Horse Roronoa. Goku wanted me to vist Lelouch at Horai Island. Zoro: Any Reason ? L: We have reasons to belive that After Light Yagim was reavled to be Kira there were rumors going around that he had fled to the Holy Brittania Empire which is under the rule of Lelouch Vi Britannia. I will be there soon. The Air Plane Arrive's at Horai Island a few minutes later. L: Wait here i'll be back soon Marucho. L said as he and Matsuda exit his Air Carrier Marucho Marukura: Okay but please hurry i also need to Pick up the Other Brawller's in Vestrioa. L Then enter's the Britannia Confernece room to find no one there. Matsuda: Maybe we should of went to the Pendragon Place instead. L: Maybe you should Duck. Matsuda: From Wha But is intrupted when he is Kick back By Zero who then pulls out Two Pistols and attempts to shoot L but he Missed. L: Ha Funny Seeing you here Zero or Should i Say Lelouch Zero: I guess there's no point Hidding it then. L: so is it ture you that you are hiding Kira from the World. Zero: We have a fair deal that he would help me get rid of anyone would resist Britannia's Empire. L: So that makes you as Evil as Kira hu. Zero: Yes and let's start with the Kombat. ( He said as he pulled out his sword ). Battle 1/4 L vs Zero ( Horai Island ) L: I am not Amused L: Well i think were done here Matsuda: Wait Ryuzaki what about Light L: I Don't think he is here any let's hed back Zoro Will still need us. Meanwhile at Konoha Naruto is then Hit By Saskue's Chidori and crashs into a building. Saskue: Foolish Uzumaki Foolish. Sailor Moon: I will show you who's the Fool Sailor Kick. She then Sailor Kicks Sasuke which did not do much to him. Sasuke: Ha much like Sakura you Sasuke then Summons his Sword of Kusanagi and attempts to slash at her but she jumps back. Sailor Moon: Moon Tira Magic She turns her Tira into a Frisbee like weapons and knocks him back. Naruto then Gets up and Power's up a Rasengan and blasts it at Sasuke sending him into the Air. Ash Then Sees and comes up with a another Plan. Ash: Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail On Carracosta Pikachu: PIKA CHUUU Pikachu then Throw Carracosta into the Air where Sasuke is. Ash: You ready Naruto: Naruto: All Most Naruto Power's a a Stronger version of the Rasengan with his clone helping him. Luffy Then Strechs his arms and Throws Sakazuki at them. Ash: Now Pikachu Use Electro Ball when Naruto fires Rasengan. Pikachu: PIKCHUUUUU Pikachu and Naruto use there Powerful mores to defeat Saskue, Sakazuki and N's last pokemon. Edward Elric: Wow where do you get one of those Magical animals at Goku. Goku: I don't know but i want to get the Orange Fire Breathing Dragon he was talking about. ( Charizard ) N: Curse Carracosta Return Naruto: Thanks for Helping me With the Attack Goku: No Worry's Vegeta: Isn't that Pink Haired Girl and that Mister woun't show his full face to anyone Naruto: Sakura is doing a B Rank Mission With Clian and Shun Naruto: And Kakashi is helping Bobobo and Death the Kid against Frieza Ichigo: Odd i feel like were forgetting Something or Someone ? Meanwhile at Apertia City Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER Inuyasha Channels his yoki in his claws and increase his Claw Range and Slashes throught Garra's Sand Wall but its blasted but by it. Kohta Hirano uses His Nail Gun to Shoot Sesshōmaru but He use his Super speed to Dodge All bullets and Poision Whip Him when he ran out of Nails. Zoro Then Takes down Garra With his Shuusi Sword Sesshōmaru Then Use the Mokomoko Whip to Grab Zoro and Throw him to Queen Beryl who use her power's to drain his lifeforce Queen Beryl: Ha your Life Force is now my Foolish Bandit But She is then when L Teleports in ussing Marucho's Teleporter Links. L: I don't get why they call you a Queen But you look more like a Shinigami Queen Beryl: Ha You just Sealed you Fate Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru then sees L and Walks towards him. Sesshōmaru: Another Human ha You will break Easily Battle 2 L vs Sheehōmaru ( Aspertia City ) L: From the looks of it appear's Ironic to you. L: Both your Servant's are defeated Beryl Queen Beryl: What ! so you think that's it. She said as she teleport's to him. Queen Beryl: I haven't even began to play Battle 3 L vs Queen Beryl ( Aspertia City ) L: The Game is Over Beryl Kohta Hirano Phone then rings as he passes it to L L: Goku How is it goning at Konoha Goku: Brilliant we are just Finish the Last of Cell's Ally's and we will be on our way back. Goku: But i Am going to be back a bit later because i feel Very hungry after that fight. L: Classic Kakarot. But then the everyones Phone alram goes off. Zoro: Who's attacking us now ! L and Cheren then go to Professor Jupiter's lab with the Other's to Check the Alram. Inuyasha: Who are they. The Screen show's Light yagami and Misa at West city setting up a set Spirit Bomb. L: KIRA ! Nami: is Kira the Boy or the girl. L: This can't be go L: Goku tell everyone else to get to West City now we have located KIRA. At West City: Light and Misa have Just tooken the bomb of stand by. Light: hm i need to send my regrads to Team plasma for getting this bomb. Misa: How did they get this ? Light: Professor Colress has been Studying Goku's Spirt bomb Technique and the last time we capture Goku he got we manage to get some of his power's in this bomb. Ryuk: I Fail to see how this is going to accomplish your goals Light. Light: Easy with West city destroy i can then Manipulate Goku by writing his name in the Deathnote and Before he dies in 10 years he can will start a regime that will kill all of the Criminals, Giving L a New goal and i will then take over Goku's Rule when he is gone thus making me the god of this new world order. L: So this is you for real Light Yagami L said as he Fly's down usings Cheren's Unfezant. Light: Hm Misa i will need you to go Back. Misa: What Why ! Light: You will need to get to a Safe Distance i will meet you there in Twelve Minutes Now go. He said as she walked off. Light: It was only a matter of time until you found out Ha L ! L: Her Shingami eyes won't help you here Kira surrender now or you can face Kakarot. Light: I have a better Plan when is bomb goes off on my command i will take you and him with me then, ALong with all of your friends once they get here. Naruto, Sailor Moon, Ash, Luffy, Vegta, Edward, Ichigo and Hitsyuga Then Arrive to see The Stand off. Edward: wow that's a Massive Bomb. Luffy: Would i work if i can Reach the switch out of his hands. Hitsuyga: We could run the Risk of you pressing the button by accident Vegeta: We Gotto to do something. Naruto Sneakily throws a Kunai at the switch which is knocked out of light's hand but nothin happens. Light: Cruse L: Your new world will never be ruled by a Murders lunatci Light Edward: I assume its safe to move now L: Yes Light: WHERE DID IT GO Ryuk: you might want to turn around Yagami. Light then turns to see thw denator there Light: Hm Light then kicks L Back as L and the ohter's run after him. While runing Blue Electicity suddenly surrounds ailor Moon, Naruto, Ash and Ichigo before they dissapear a Beam shoots infront of them sneding Light and L with them. Edward: Wha Where did they go Luffy: was that aprat of the plan Vegeta: Meh who care's With Kira gone we need to figure what do with the bomb. as Vegeta and Luffy Move the bomb away. Edward and Hitsuyga stand there wondering what just happened. Edward: Ash, Sailor, Naruto, L,Kira and Ichigo just dissapeared into no where Hitsuyga: They have to still be alive, This will upset Goku, and Probaley Iris and Hinata They said as they stood there. L and Light are then teleported a Familar City. L: This looks like Parsley City only different Light: Odd this is what Parsley city looked like in my dream of a new world. L: I don't think this is our world Light: Don't tell me you belive in the Multiverse Theroy L: You think it's a stupid idea Yagami Light: That's not the only think i find stupid Battle 4 L vs Light ( Parsley City ) L: You finsished KIRA light then gets up and Punchs Ryuzaki Back Light: Not Until your Dead L ! But as The Both Continue Fighting Four Amry Tucks Arrive where Squads of Regime Soilder lead by Sakazuki, Aim there weapons at them. Regime Soilder's: Surrender L ! Light: See Ryuzaki this is Jusice , it was only a matter of time until my plan came to fruition Regime Sakazuki: HA! are you Stupid Kira Cosplayer Bothof you will be killed when Goku Sees you. Light: WHAT ! L: Now is the Multiverse Idea Stupid Light. Insurgency Zoro: NO ONE IS DYING ANYMORE SAKAZUKI ! Zoro and his fellow Insurgency Stop the Regime From Aressting Ryuzaki and Light. Astro Boy Flys int to take out the Fisrt Sqaud of Soilders, Insurgency Boobob: SUPER FIST OF NOSE HAIR Bobob uses his nose Hair to Lift up the Tanks and Throw them Away. Regime Sakazuki: Two Can play at that Game Regime INVADE ! Death the kid and Garra Arive to FIght back the Insrugency. Ryuk: This looks Fun. Light: Forget Fun this is too dangerous. Light then Kicks one of the Regime Soidler and takes his Gun adn runs off. L: CAN't Just let him go L Attempts to go after him. While Zoro Notice him. Insurgency Zoro: Wait that can't be Ryuazki He said after he Throws Ssakazuki Away and goes after L Insurgency Zoro: Wait Ryuzaki what are you doing here it's too and how did you get easily Captured. L: I am not from your Universe Zoro. Insurgency Zoro: Your Joking Right. ! Insurgnecy Zoro: Maybe L's Plan is working. But Zoro Is Suddnely Shot in the Back By Death the Kid. Regime Death the Kid: How is it that you can't just Let Criminals Live Insurgency Bobobo : Noo Zoro Bobobo Saids as he tries to attsck Death with a Salmon. But it Blast back by his Death Cannon. Death the Kid: One Least Traitor Death the Kills Zoro with a Death Cannon Shot. Insurgnecy Astro Boy: they have overpowerd us We need to Flee Insurgency Bobobo: But they Killed Zoro. Insurgency Astro Boy : Roronoa No ! This is going to Upset Luffy and he has gone through Enoguh ! he said as they Both Fly away. Two Hours Later L Overhears a Chat bettwen two Regime Soilders. Soilder 1: Damit i can't believe we have to tell the boss that we failed to get Ryuzaki. Soilder 2: Zoro Dead so that should not piss him off Soilder 1: But it will piss off that Straw Hat Kid HAahahahhah. L: Could a Nightmare be real ? Move Onto Next Chapter to Continue the Story Link Below Next: TBA Previous: Prologue ( Anime Warriors Among Us ) Category:Comics